Unwind - The Alternative
by I Will Achieve Vikturi
Summary: Sometimes, soft kisses and sweet cuddles are not enough to help Yuri relax. So what does Viktor do to help him unwind? The complete opposite, of course!


"Good, Yuri! Keep it up!" Viktor's voice echoed throughout the otherwise empty Ice Castle. The only person on the ice was Yuri, rising figure skating star and fiance to his both coach and competitor. With his short program perfected, portraying the role of Yuri before having met the love of his life, his free skate was the next step as Four Continents were only a month away. Yuri gave a sharp nod in Viktor's direction and started over from the beginning. Viktor always found a mysterious beauty in the way Yuri skated, mainly in his step sequences. The mere sight of him gliding across the slippery surface with attained ease never ceased to set his heart pounding. His protege had come so far from when they first met, when he had had difficulty finding his Eros and had mistakenly blurted out that it was katsudon. Now, with Viktor as his Agape and Eros, he had blossomed into what he would call a much better skater than even himself, despite not having the medals to prove it.

The first jump was undoubtedly flawless, not even the slightest wobble or hesitation on his part. Viktor made a mental note of where he needed work and what he did perfectly. He seemed considerably better than earlier, having fallen several times that morning alone. His quad-double was also executed flawlessly, followed by his signature step sequence. He finally reached the midpoint of the routine, arms spread outward and gliding without the slightest hint of effort. Viktor braced himself as Yuri reached his greatest weakness, the Salchow. He crouched slightly and leapt, rotating three consecutive times. His right skate slipped on the ice and sent him crashing harshly to the frozen surface. Viktor froze solid and stared unblinkingly at his fiance, who tried his hardest to lift himself onto all fours.

"Yuri!" he called out upon seeing his struggle to get up. He was up and over the barrier in two seconds running to his love, knelt down at his side and inspecting him carefully.

"I'm fine," Yuri stated curtly with a little sniffle.

"Hey, easy now, love. You hurt yourself pretty bad there," he soothed with a gentle hand caressing his delicate face. Yuri flinched at the contact of the warm hand on his otherwise frozen face and instinctively shied away, raising Viktor's concern only further.

"Let's get you off the ice so I can see just how 'fine' you are." Two strong arms snaked around Yuri's back and under his knees, and a split second later his world swayed and shifted as he was lifted against his will. Viktor carried him smoothly over to a nearby bench where his student was set down on the cold metal and his right skate was carefully slipped off. Yuri tried to hide his wince, but Viktor was ever-perceptive and noted every small movement he made and was cautious not to hurt him further. A few tears later and his goal was accomplished, and before him sprawled out a very swollen ankle on display. Viktor scoffed.

"So this is what you call fine? No more Salchows for a little while, I think."

"Tch."

"Yeah, I know how you feel. But you need to recover, and with a routine like yours you can't. Not without restrictions. You're lucky it is only a sprain, though. You should be fine in a few days."

Saying Yuri hated himself would be an understatement. With Four Continents only a month away, he knew this would set him behind, and that he would be behind the rest of the competition. He could not afford that. Especially since he would be competing against Yurio again.

"Don't worry. You'll still be miles ahead with my help. I'll make sure of it!" Viktor proudly declared as though he could read his mind. Yuri just shrugged, then relaxed soon afterwards when Viktor's delicate hands massaged his injured foot. He let out a groan of satisfaction, earning a smile.

"Does this help?"

"Mn."

And that was just one of the reasons he loved him so much. Viktor ceased the gentle touches when he saw Yuri falling asleep and moved on to wrapping his foot securely in bandages, just to be safe, and giving him a light peck on the cheek, rousing him slightly.

"Vikutoru..." he mumbled in his sleepy Japanese accent. Viktor's face heated up purely from how absolutely precious he was. With a final kiss to his forehead he stood up with Yuri in his arms and walked out into the lukewarm evening air, the trees swaying in the gentle breeze and the sun casting a scarlet glow over them. He hailed a taxi and set the sleepy Yuri in the seat, moving to get in on the other side. Yuri subconsciously leaned into his warmth savoring his fiance's closeness.

Viktor did the same.

...

Yuri slowly awoke to small peppered kisses down his jaw along his neck. He let out a breathy moan and wrapped his arms around his neck out of habit. Viktor snickered mostly to himself at the still-half-asleep man in their shared bed.

"Come on, it's time to wake up Yuri..."

Deep chocolate eyes opened and stared at the clock at the bedside before pushing him away. "Viktor, it's late. Go to sleep."

But his stubborn lover was just that. "But I want to make you feel better, Solnyshko! And I know just how, too."

"Then you know to let me sleep."

Viktor pouted. "No. I don't want you to sleep. I want to have fun with you."

Yuri rolled his eyes. "You're such a baby. What do you have in mind then?"

His smile at Yuri's relent brightened up the entire room. "I'll show you!"

Then Yuri let out a small gasp as he was forcibly yanked from the covers into the cool air of their bedroom. He realized a little too late that he was completely bare, on display for Viktor to see. He instinctively curled up in a failed attempt to conceal himself and stared ahead at their destination. A dimly lit bathroom was their final stop, the lights turned off and candles lit surrounding their large circular bathtub which was filled with steaming water. Yuri was gently deposited in the liquid, Viktor following close behind as he stripped himself bare and sank into the tub.

"I know just how to make you feel better, Lyubov."

Yuri glanced inquisitively at his fiance, but before any words could be said his lips were locked in a tight embrace. He tensed at the sudden move and pushed himself away, leaving Viktor to stare dejectedly.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Yuri growled a low note. "You know I don't like that kind of surprise."

Viktor's eyes were downcast, his shoulders slumped. The raven-haired man leaned in and gave him a light kiss. "At least warn me first."

Once again their lips met, Yuri moaning weakly into the other's mouth. Viktor leaned in over the younger and gently pushed him back until he was lying against the side of the bath. He left small, tender kisses down his jaw and neck, down to the crook where he nipped playfully and left tiny marks, signifying that Yuri was his and his alone. Yuri's breathy moans at the contact encouraged him further as he rolled his tongue along his sensitive nipple, hardening it and then leaving a small bite.

"Viktor..." Yuri breathed, running his lithe fingers through his ruffled silver locks. One of Viktor's hands disappeared under the water, the other on the small of his back. Yuri inhaled sharply when Vitya's digits lightly grazed his stiffening member and resisted the urge to buck into his hand. Viktor gently grabbed it and stroked small circles with his thumb. The small accelerated breaths were enough to turn Viktor himself on. Yuri flushed at just how lewd he sounded and turned away to avoid his loving gaze. Viktor halted his movements.

"Yuri, are you alright? Should I stop?"

His other half hesitantly shook his head negative. "I-I'm just embarrassed. I...had always fantasized about this sort of thing when I was younger, but to have it actually happen... It's just too much."

Viktor smiled that loving smile. "We've done this before."

"I know, but...it was always in a bed."

They shared a brief silence as Viktor planted a kiss over one of the marks that he himself had made. "Is this okay?"

Yuri nodded once and turned back, throwing himself in Viktor's arms and smashing their lips together. He ground his hips against the older male, eager for more now that the initial embarrassment had passed. Viktor groaned at the friction against his bulge and was himself excited as he slipped a single finger inside Yuri, stretching his hole in preparation. Yuri gasped and pushed it in further until the entire digit was inside. It was cold and intrusive, but he welcomed it all the same. A second was added, scissoring him open, then a third, until Viktor was satisfied with the result and pulled out for a moment. A few more kisses and bite marks to his neck and Vitya was lining himself up, pushing into his ass slowly, carefully.

"Ah..." Yuri groaned, trembling at the intrusion. Viktor whispered tiny words of encouragement as he set an even pace. Yuri threw his head back and cried out when his lover hit his sweet spot full force, precum dripping out and mixing in with the water. Breath becoming increasingly heavy, each one followed by a moan or shout, Yuri grabbed a fistful of platinum hair while the nails of his other hand dug into his back. Small, glistening tears dripped from his tightly shut eyes and he felt heat begin to boil within him. Viktor's movements picked up only further, leaving both of them a panting and shaking mess. Yuri wrapped both legs around Viktor, desperate for friction against the rough-but somehow still very gentle-thrusts.

"There you go, Yuri..." Viktor gasped between thrusts. "You're doing great..."

It was a well-known fact between them by then that praise from Viktor was enough to harden Yuri if he wasn't already, possibly even come. And that was exactly what happened, his high so close. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead, arms, everything not already submerged in the now-too-warm water. Yuri let out one last cry, semen shooting out of him into the once-clear liquid. Viktor followed soon afterwards, a loud grunt signaling his release followed by a gasp and a sigh as he relaxed back into the water, pulling out slowly. Now finished, both were left panting and staring into each other's eyes. Yuri moved in to cuddle up against his lover, face buried in the crook of his shoulder. Viktor gave him a gentle squeeze and laughed lightly.

"So, are you feeling better?"

Yuri paused for a moment, so many lewd thoughts coursing through his tired mind. In the end, however, he had to agree. He did, after all, feel much better than he had earlier, the pain in his ankle completely forgotten.

"Yeah...thanks, Vitya."


End file.
